


Smooth Operator

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz turns the tables on Ian, but Ian doesn't mind the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Operator

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #341 – Smooth
> 
> I confess that the Sade song Smooth Operator was playing on an endless loop in my head as I wrote this. As a matter of fact, as soon as I saw the prompt, that song took up residence in my head. I didn't want to do the usual, where Ian's the hunter and Liz is his prey. I thought it would be more interesting to explore Liz as the agressor, and Ian not pursuing out of a sense of honor. This isn't a pairing I had thought of until the pairings were announced for November, but I'm glad I tried it out. They make a lovely pair!
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

"Anybody else want another drink?" Ian asked, rising even as heads shook around the table. 

Liz stood up to join him. "I'll go with you." 

Ian frowned but didn't say anything. Truth was, he was using the bar run as cover. Liz had been sitting next to him all night, and her wandering hand had begun to get to him. It wasn't that he found her unattractive, but that he wanted too much. He wasn't going to make a move on another man's girl, no matter how attractive she was. 

"You're awfully quiet," Liz said, leaning into his personal space as they walked to the bar. 

"Not much to say." 

He flagged down the bartender and ordered their drinks, fiddling with a napkin on the bar as they waited. Liz leaned in close, nibbling on his earlobe. 

"What's the matter?" she whispered. "Can't handle it?" 

Ian's breath went ragged, and he squeezed his eyes shut, fisting his hands as he tried to fight off his body's natural reaction. He turned, giving her what he hoped was his best sniper's stare. 

"Don's a friend," he said quietly. "I don't steal my friends' girls." 

Liz's smile turned predatory. "That would be sweet if I was actually still your friend's girl." 

Desire flashed hot and fast through his system as he looked at her. Quickly regaining his equilibrium, he closed the distance between them, pulling her close. 

"Then I suppose we should really get to know each other better," he said, low and sultry into her ear. 

Liz shivered. Smiling up at him, she said, "That sounds like the best idea I've heard all night. My place?" 

"Lead on," Ian said. 

He watched her walk away, smoothly gliding through the crowd, recognizing that his night was about to get a whole lot better. 

~Finis


End file.
